Affections for the living
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Sequel to Deathly Affections, Lyn died, and Phineas visits her grave, what will he discover? Little bit OCxFerb, Rated T because I'm paranoid. Sequel to this will be up soon.


**Hellow Fellowsssssss. I've written Deatly Affections a long time ago, and promised a part two. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was cold on the cemetery, Lyn let her bloody red eyes look over the graves. From her uncomfertable place in the tree, she could see everything she needed to see, and Lyn was ready to jump on a unhappy grave vissitor, though she didn't really expect anyone to come. She needed blood, today, now.

The unexpected but welcome smell of blood made her shiver of happynes, Lyn didn't have to look to know where the unhappy sould was right at that moment. She jumped, en pushed the red haired boy to the ground, the smell filled her nose, and Lyn wanted to attack, when she suddenly recognized it.

She blinked a few times, "Phineas?" she asked, so distracked that she didn't realize she was supposed to be dead. "L...Lyn? Wattehell?"Phineas asked, Lyn jumped of of him, and ran away in Vampire speed. "Shit." she said to herself. "Shit shit shit shit." Meanwhile, Phineas was looking around him awkwardly. "Lyn, I know it's you, show yourself." he said. Lyn sighed and walked from behind the tree at human speed.

"Hi Phineas." she mumbled, Phineas was shocked. "Lyn, you're really here? you're alive!" Lyn frowned, and grinned evily. "Not really, unless you count being undead to the living. Phineas blinked, he was amazed. Then he saw the neckless Lyn wore, it was a heart shape, golden locket. "You are wearing Ferb's neckles!" It almost sounded like an accusation. "Yes, so what?" Lyn said defensivly.

"You know how broken Ferb was when you died? How broken he still is?" Phineas called out, Lyn frowned. "Well, look at it from this side." Phineas started to explain.

_~Flashback, a week ago_

_Phineas walked into the kitchen, and put on the light, he was shocked when he saw Ferb sitting at the kitchen table. Ferb didn't say anything, and didn't look like he even knew about his steph-brothers sudden appearence. Even when Phineas sat down, Ferb still didn't say anything. "You' okay man?" Phineas asked, putting a cup of tea in front of Ferb, who only shrugged._

_"You miss her, don't you?" Phineas mumbled. "Yeah." Phineas sighed, wanting his brother to say something else then yes or no, even if it was something little. "Talk to me." he mumbled. "Why?" "Because I'm your brother." Ferb sighed. "I loved her." he said. "I still do." Phineas looked up, shocked._

_"She's dead, Ferb." he said. "I know." Ferb answered. "Then let her go." Phineas said. Ferb didn't say anything, but his expression told Phineas all he needed to know. He couldn't._

_~End of Flashback_

Phineas and Lyn where sitting next to each-other in Phineas car silently, Phineas drove. "I don't know if I can do this, I almost killed you already, Phin." Lyn mumbled, her mobile phone rang before Phineas could answer. She picked it up. "Yes?" she asked. "Lyn, where are you?" she heared on the other side of the line.

"I'm fine dad, I was just hunting and then..." she started, but her father interupted her. "You're in a car?" he asked. Lyn mumbled something that looked like a Yes. "Why?" her father asked. "Well, like I was saying, I was hunting, and I met this old friend of mine, and I went with him."

It was silent for a while. "Is he supernatural?" her father suddenly asked. "Erhm... He is supernaturally clever?" Lyn said. "Lyn..." Her father mumbled, but she just sighed. "I know what I'm doing." she hang up on him. "You're having contact with your dad? I though you didn't want to?" Phineas asked. "He's a vampire to, that's why I didn't want to see him, it's in my blood, and I didn't want to accept this. and then..." Lyn sighed. "And then I died, and I became a vampire to."

Phineas shivered at this, "Phineas?" Lyn asked. "Yeah?" he asked. "We're at your house, you wanna sit in this car forever? Because believe me, that's way longer than you have." Phineas blinked. "Oh, Right." he mumbled, stepping out of the car.

"Ferb?" Phineas put on the light when they came into the living room, but he didn't have to do that, Lyn smelled already. "Blood." she whispered. And then the light was on, and the horrible scene showed. Ferb lay on the ground, a knife in his belly, "Oh god." Phineas said. Lyn pushed herself against the wall, knowing she should have hunted first. She closed her eyes harshly.

But then another smell filled her nose, and she opened her eyes, there, hidden in the shadows, stood a man, her father. "Contact with the living is forbidden." he said.

* * *

**And yet, another One shot with cliffhanger! Another part will come soon!**


End file.
